One and Only
by Roe99
Summary: My take on what might happen with Holly Holliday... M bc i usually end up writing sex sequences;  comment if you like it, or dont anything works  CHAPTER 2 IS UP! revieww
1. Chapter 1

Will and Emma one shot… maybe more idk… haha

WILL

She was the only one I wanted. The only one I'd ever want. She was with Carl. She was happy. She was his.

EMMA

I do not love him. I never have, and I never will. I want Will. I really do. I want his eyes on me constantly. I want to see him every morning when I wake up. I want to feel his arms around me and his undying love surround me. I don't. I feel Carl's suffocating presents and his almost too minty smell.

WILL

I started feeling sick on Tuesday. I knew I was getting sick, but with sectionals approaching I didn't think we could miss even one day of rehearsal.

"Mr. Schue, just leave!" Rachel was always right. I really needed some sleep and tea. My cold had turned into a full case of the flu and I could hardly speak. "You're not doing us or yourself any good by staying here, when you're not really… here."

I told Figgins I couldn't make it the next day and probably the rest of the week, so I would need a substitute. "Get better and come back once you are completely well… I don't want you spreading your sickness around the school!" I graciously bowed out and went home to spend time recovering.

EMMA

Even though I was seeing Carl, I still enjoyed my lunches with Will. When Wednesday approached after a horrific dinner with Carl, I was looking forward to my intimate lunch with Will, more than ever.

I chose our usual table, and waited. He was usually late, so I didn't think anything of it, until a leggy blond with the Barbie hips and breasts entered. She swayed her hips without even meaning to. 'Damn her. If only I was that self confident.' I thought as she glanced around for an empty seat. As always, mine was the only table available.

"May I sit here?" I was super tempted to decline, but that was not very Emma like.

"Yea… sure." She pulled out a chair and flopped down.

"I don't know how anyone does this. It's so draining! I'm exhausted and it's only fifth period! Oh I'm sorry! My name is Holly Holliday, I'm subbing here." She gestured to shake my hand. I tried to look as if I didn't see it. She immediately retracted it.

'I'm Emma Pillsbury, I'm the guidance counselor here… who are you substituting for?" I hadn't noticed anyone missing… except for Will… my heart sank.

"I'm subbing for Spanish… and for a hot teacher I might add! Have you seen him?" how did she know how hot Will was? I nodded, still not making polite eye contact.

"H-how did you meet him?" I stuttered.

"Oh he came in this morning to show me the lesson plan and tell me what to you know… do with the students… and he asked me to help with something called New Detections…. I think…"

"New Directions actually… they're the Glee club here, he coaches them."

"Hot and he can sing… Is he married?" why would she ask me that? I couldn't lie to her… could I? I decided I couldn't.

"No, he just got divorced."

"Well, might take a swing at that one then!" she took a forceful bite off her carrot to prove her point. It sickened me to think that she was having thoughts about Will. He was mine, well not technically mine anymore but I still thought of him as mine. I know I was contradicting myself. I was happy (ish) with Carl and if I wouldn't let Will have his own life, but go on leading mine, I wasn't being fair to either of us.

WILL

'Damn' I thought as I entered my classroom Wednesday morning to prep the substitute for the week I would be missing. She was a leggy blond with perfect boobs and a perfectly round ass. She was every man's dream.

"Hi!" she giggled cheerfully and almost bounced to the door, hips swaying the entire time.

"Hey… I'm Will" I proceeded to show a Miss Holly Holliday the ropes and asked her to watch New Directions for me. She gladly obliged.

"Can I have your number in case of emergency?" she asked batting her eyes.

"Sure… Do you have a piece of paper on you?"

"No, but here just write it on my hand!" I took the sharpie and wrote my number on her hand. Her hands were soft, and perfectly manicured. Little rhinestones were on her nails and she giggled as I finished. Our hands lingered on each other a little longer than necessary. I gazed into her piercing blue eyes. I pulled away and shuffled into the hallway. Damn she was gorgeous.

EMMA

Will had returned two days later. He was already there when I went to lunch. The first time I saw him in two days, and I hate to admit it… I missed him. I sighed. Finally I could get some Will time, but much to my dismay, as I made my way to OUR usually table, Holly ran in front of me and snagged my normal seat. Will didn't even bat an eye. They began talking about Glee and Spanish as I turned to leave.

"Oh hey Emma! Come sit!" I turned towards the female voice. Holly was motioning for me to sit across from Will and her. Holly's chair was pulled dangerously close to Will, and her hand was dangerously close to Will's thigh. Her other hand toyed with the hymn of her skirt, inching it up higher. Will's eyes were fixated on her hands. They were involved in some conversation.

"So are you married?" I choked on my PB&J when I heard this. I had already told her! Why would she ask- she's making a move on him! How DARE SHE? My blood boiled at her words. Please Will, shoot her down!

"Nope," he leaned in, dropping his voice to just below a whisper, almost inaudible but I heard his words crystal clear to me, "I'm completely free…"

Her hand moved to his thigh and began rubbing. "Well in that case… I'll call you tonight." She smiled seductively and stood to leave. She picked up her uneaten lunch and exited, leaving Will and I to sit awkward in silence. I opted out.

"Bye Will." I said under my breath.

WILL  
How lucky was I? I had just scored a major hottie, made my ex girlfriend jealous, and yet I still didn't feel right. I saw the way Emma looked daggers at Holly when she was talking to me. I knew why I didn't feel right… it was because I only wanted Emma. Seeing her face like that nearly broke me. She had moved on… why shouldn't I?


	2. Chapter 2

This one's for you crazydrama :) i love your reviews:) and im holding you to that! all the chapters better have a review;) sorry for the short chapter... track kicked my ass yesterday... and will again today:) please review!

EMMA

"Why does Holly Holliday waltz into school and suddenly have a man? And it took me over 3 years to score Will… Why was he hers and not-" I knew the answer to those words as I spoke to my councilor.

"Well Emma…" Doctor Thornton began, "You seem to be conflicted. You are in a relationship with Carl… And if you're not sure that's where you want to be, then I hate to say it Emma, but you need to break up with him."

"No! I do… like… Carl" I mumbled. I didn't want to give Will the satisfaction of breaking up with my boyfriend for him, WHEN he was seeing another woman.

"Okay…. Well Emma… you are really not being fair to Carl, Will, or yourself. If you believe you still have feelings for Will, then you need to tell him. Yes he is with this Holly girl, but just take him alone and tell him your feelings. Then you'll know for sure that he knows you care about him."

"Thank you doctor Thornton." I got up with so much going on in my mind, I felt dizzy. When I got in the car to leave, I felt tears pooling in my eyes. When I pulled into Will's apartment complex those tears were cascading down my face. I knew what I had to do.

WILL

I really liked Holly. It was nice to know some one else finds enough worth in you to begin dating you and now, she was at my house, and we were watching a movie. The Jazz Singer. Holly had brought it… it brought back memories and it hurt, but I was with Holly… not Emma. So I moved on from those feelings and began to hold Holly.

She was much more aggressive than Emma was. She was on me in two seconds of the movie starting. She began making small circles on my thighs after the beginning credits, and she was ready to move to the bedroom ten minutes in.

Holly sat up and leaned in for a kiss. I returned it. She grabbed my hair and pulled me deeper. Her hands moved down my back and tangled in my hair. She pulled back and began lifting her shirt. I aloud it. She had great breasts. My hands went to them. Suddenly I felt a jolt.

"I can't do this." I spoke with great certainty. All I could picture was Emma… plus I didn't want to hurt Holly with feelings that weren't true.

"Will… Why?"

"I still love Emma." Tears ran down my face and onto my shirt. Holly sat there stunned as I continued to cry.

"Okay… I'm leaving." She wasn't being mean, she was being nice and backing off. She picked up her shirt and purse and walked towards the door, not returning the shirt to her body.

EMMA

I had gotten all the way up to his door. I was debating weather to knock or just let myself in…. I knew where his spare key was after all… then I hear something I wish I hadn't. It was loud… kisses? I couldn't help but eves drop. "I can't do this." I heard Will's voice.

"Will… Why?" then the female… HOLLY!

"I still love Emma." This one hit me like a baseball bat to the head. I sank down against the wall next to his apartment door. Tears over flowed my eyes. I heard Holly say she was leaving and then the door open next to me. I didn't have the strength to run… or hid… she looked into my teary eyes. I thought she might kill me. She bent down and whispered, "Go in there and fight for some each other… you both love each other obviously." She wasn't wearing a shirt, I noted, but her words were kind, and I appreciated them.


End file.
